memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 2
(IDW series) | number = 8 | miniseries = Vulcan's Vengeance | minino = 2 | writer = Mike Johnson | artist = Joe Phillips | colorist = John Rauch | letterer = Neil Uyetake | creative consultant = Roberto Orci | editor = Scott Dunbier | printed = | covers = | omnibus = | published = April 2012 | format = | pages = | story = | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = 2258 | altcover = 220px|Photo cover. }} "Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 2" was the eighth issue of IDW Publishing's 2011 [[star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics. Summary , , , and have made an incursion into the Romulan Neutral Zone aboard a shuttlecraft. is also on board disguised as a Romulan prisoner. The Romulans arrive and arrest them. They do not believe what Kirk tells them. While worries, Kirk speaks before the Romulan Senate, explaining the Federation's principles and the danger posed by red matter. The head senator admits that he honored Nero after his death and sentences the crew to life in prison. Meanwhile, the renegade Vulcans are discussing their plot to destroy Romulus when Spock arrives. Spock finds out the truth about the Vulcan plot and is surprised to see his father. It becomes apparent that and Tevok do not get along very well. While the others leave, Spock convinces his father that he is not acting logically, and they go to free the rest of the crew who have already broken free. Spock explains everything. The red matter is supplied to the Senate. Just then, Kirk, Spock, and Sarek arrive and expose the plot. Tevok, who is now insane, tries to continue the plan, but Varik stops him. He reveals that he lost his wife and part of his hand in the destruction of Vulcan, but he knows that destroying Romulus will not solve anything, and he has disabled the detonator. Tevok, Tarek, and Varik are sentenced to life imprisonment for their role in the Vendetta Conspiracy. Sarek is pardoned and warned that any further incursion will result in imprisonment and possibly war. In exchange for the Enterprise crew's release, the Romulans keep the red matter and the Narada s designs. is unhappy about what has happened with Spock. As it turns out, the deal Kirk made with the Romulan Senate has generated controversy with Starfleet Command. Vice Admiral is worried that the Romulans will use the red matter against the Federation. That, however, is unlikely because Nero has now been dishonored. Kirk is not so sure. References Characters : • • • • • • • • • Tevok • • Varik Nero • Tarek • Varik's wife • Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) Narada Locations Romulus Neutral Zone • Vulcan • Iowa Shipboard areas ;USS Enterprise : bridge • Briefing room Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan • Romulan States and organizations :Starfleet • • Vulcan Council • Imperial Detention Authority Technology and weapons :red matter • detonator Other references :alternate timeline • Starfleet Academy shuttle sim • Cupcake • bar • emotion • terrorist Chronology ; 2258 Appendices Information * This story's depiction of Sulu in command of the Enterprise is contradicted by , in which Sulu states that he has never before sat in the command chair. Related Stories * }} - Vulcan has been destroyed and some Vulcans seek revenge. "Cupcake" is identified as Mr. Hendorff. * - This story leads directly into Part 2. * - The Narada's designs being brought to the empire could possibly be the explanation for the Romulan starship designs in that video game. * - The Narada's designs being brought to the empire could also possibly be one of the reasons for Admiral Marcus designing the USS Vengeance. Images Vulcan & Romulan Red matter.jpg Cover gallery file:iDW TOS 8.jpg|Regular Cover file:iDW TOS 8a sketch.jpg|Sketch Variant file:iDW TOS 8 photo.jpg|Photo Cover Variant Connections (IDW series) | before = Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 1 | after = The Return of the Archons, Part 1 }} External link * category:tOS comics